


Amour Plastique

by subancha



Series: oneshot, twoshot, threeshot... [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Bad Boy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Coming of Age, Hurts So Good, Light Angst, M/M, Nerd Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subancha/pseuds/subancha
Summary: papertowns! au- where growing up is a challenge -
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: oneshot, twoshot, threeshot... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685074
Kudos: 18





	Amour Plastique

The city lights were drowning Donghyuck; the feeling was absorbing him as the prime colors flashed in a haze.

"It's beautiful in the night time, isn't it?"

Mark's eyes were glistening with hope, that the younger boy would like the scenery as much as he.

"It's majestic. I haven't really been here before, seems a little too dangerous for our known prude in everything Mark Lee."

That remark earned a push from the older, making Donghyuck almost fall off the roof, but before anything they'd both regret happened, Mark catched the boy.

"You good? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"Stop thinking so much and start living, Mark Lee."

Both boys sat down close to the edge, their feet dressed in converse tangling off the high ground. It was something out of a sad romance movie, where the main character was supposed to die a few seconds ago. But these two were just at the beginning of their story; something much more than cliché romance awaiting them.

"Have you ever thought about running away? This boring town full of people cut out of paper and plastic is too much for me. I want to live. Truly, live, y'know? Explore the world, maybe go live in Paris, who knows?"

"I'll run anywhere, if it's with you."

Donghyuck chuckled at the boys' serious expression, even though deep down he knew Mark wasn't joking.

"I'll let you know when I'm going, save your date!"

Mark laughed and pushed his raven colored hair out of his eyes and let the hand rest on his cheek, admiring the view.

It was easy with Mark. He had been with Donghyuck through thick and thin, seen his lows and best moments. But they both had grown a lot over the summer, Donghyuck started smoking and wearing leather jackets and Mark was the top student of every class, everyone was rooting for him to get into a good college. It upset Mark's parents to see the boy so in love with someone so different and with "no future".

The truth was, neither of the boys knew what they were doing. But maybe that was for the best.

"Let's leave tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," responded Donghyuck while drumming his long dainty fingers on Mark's thigh. The older boy laughed and it echoed through Donghyuck's ears, making him shiver. But maybe, just maybe, it was the cold and daunting autumn wind.

"I hate this town, I really fucking do."

"I have nothing against it, but I can't be with you here. I can't be myself here. I've always wanted to be a writer, live in a cottage by a river or ocean, close to a forest. Have a cat and a two dogs. Have walks by the beach in the mornings and then finally learn how to cook with you."

"Really? I'm there too?"

"You're in my every dream, Lee Donghyuck. Even if I'm not in yours."

Donghyuck stood quiet. Instead of answering, he just rested his head on Mark's shoulder, his eyes slowly closing and the wind howling even louder than before.

_dans mon esprit tout divague_  
_je me perds dans tes yeux_  
_je me noie dans la vague_  
_de ton regard amoureux_  
_je ne veux que ton âme_  
_divaguant sur ma peau_


End file.
